The Predalien's Mate
by Witty Moonlight Angel
Summary: Rated for Profanity and Predalien impregnating human girl. Halely comes home one evening to find her apartment redecorated and an terrifying visitor waiting for her.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Predalien from the Alien vs. Predator franchise. It belongs to Twenty-first century fox and its original creator. I am simply borrowing for it for my own twisted tales.

Warning: rated R or NC 17. Predalien sexing and impregnating human girl. Don't like it? Don't read it.

The Predalien's Mate

"Fucking hell?" Halely Parker swore as soon as she stepped foot into her underground dwelling. Her wide brown eyes scanned the bizarrely resin covered room. A shimmering greenish-brown/black goo covered her once wooden planked walls. She was unable to distinguish her yard sale furniture from the rest of hers surroundings. The whole damn place was covered in the stuff!

"What in the world?" Halely murmured careful to step over the strange pulsating substance that covered her once cement floor, with weird black flesh like boney structures that felt hideously warm to the touch. She looked to and fro, never so blown away in her life. This weird alien slimy stuff had taken over her entire apartment! She scratched her head bewildered. "Man, the land lord is going to love this."

Halely lived in the basement apartment of an small three-story apartment complex on the edge of town, just near the community college she went to. It was the only place her current celery could afford.

An low menacing hiss came from her bedroom. She stiffened. That did not sound promising. She glanced toward the half-open resin covered doorway. An large dark shape could be seen moving around inside. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled. Another low spine chilling hiss filled the musty air. It was deep. Predatory. Deadly.

Swallowing an dry knot in her throat, Halely decided there and then to get the hell out of there. Shakily, she took an step back, but unfortunately, the uneven floor made for tricky footing. Without warning, there went her feet and down she went. The back of her skull colliding with what had might been the edge of her coffee table at one point and time.

Pain shot through the back of her skull. Bright violent spots flashes across her eyes as the room spun. Dark shadows slowly slipped in and out of her vision as she groaned in pain, rolling over, clenching the back of her head.

"Son of a-?" her cursing stopped short at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her curled up form. An large dark menacing shadow loomed over her. She stilled, instantly, holding her breath as she heard raspy sniffing of whatever it was that invaded her home. The shadow enveloped her as the creature knelt down in front of her and began sniffing at her intently. Hot slimy drool splattered onto the sleeves of her jacket. The stench of carnage and something slightly acidic assaulted her nose. She cringed.

An low growl filled the air as claws grabbed her roughly by the arms and flipped her over. Halely's vision stopped spinning and the dull pain throbbing in the back of her skull suddenly seemed meaningless as her eyes took in the monstrosity before her. The creature had no visible eyes. An large glossy dome covered half its skull while an warped tawny colored rigid crown that grew out from its elongated skull with weird hair like tubes growing from the sides. Large intimidating mandibles clicked around its deadly mouth which was made up of two deadly looking rows of metallic like teeth. Black splotches and dark brown dots covered its tawny color hide. Its figure skeleton like with ropy muscles climbing over its narrow chest and long lithe limbs, which ended with knurled digits, each adorn with black lethal claws. Over its shoulders she could make out an long whip like boney tail with an large fan like spear at the end of it that easily slash her in half. The creature was like something that crawled right out of her worst nightmares!

Fear seized her. It paralyzed every one muscle in her entire body as she laid there sprawled out on the floor with the creature hovering just above her, sniffing intently. It started sniffing at her hairline, its dangerous tusk brushing her scalp as it traveled from her face to her collarbone. She whimpered quietly, her eyes shut tightly, silently praying that it wouldn't eat her.

_Please don't eat me. Please don't me, _her mind chanted frantically as its tusks twitched and brushed up against the collar of her jacket, slightly pushing it away from her round soft breasts. Automatically she flinched, feeling its fingers touching the flannel fabric of her button up, probing at her breasts and then turned southward to tug at the hem of her jeans.

The creature seemed content to inspect her for the moment. Running its claws over her arms. Fingering her boobs. Monkeying with the buttons of her shirt. Tracing the soft flesh of her stomach just underneath her beige cami. Lightly clawing at her jeans. Halely endured the whole investigation, refusing to budge an muscle least the creature suddenly changed its mind and tear her to bits. She doubted it wouldn't any trouble ripping her apart in minutes.

Her heart pounded loudly inside her chest as it sniffed and brushed its muzzle up against her breasts. She bit her lip instinctively, feeling its hot breath even through the fabric of her shirt. Her nipples becoming hard from the stimulation. She cursed her body's over sensitivity. Halely gasped loudly as the creature suddenly nuzzled her most private of parts, sniffing at her womanhood with interest.

An low rumble resonated deep within its chest as it continued to sniff and paw at the jean material separating it from whatever it was smelling. It snarled and then took hold of her jeans and torn through the material easily with its powerful claws. In mere seconds her jeans were ruined along with her panties. The sudden rush of warm air and display of animalistic power sent an surprised thrill through Halely's body.

Was this really happening to her?

She started to squirm as the creature grabbed hold of her legs and spread them as wipe as they could go. Its mandibles clasped the inside of her thighs as its dangerous teeth cover her sex. She shivered as its drool slipped in between the folds and coated her sex. An startled moan escaped her lips as the creature's mouth opened and something pushed against her entrance before slowly working its way in, inch by inch. It was so huge!

She choked an strangled cry and bucked as the thing butted her womb. Before she could full comprehend what was happening, an sharp pain wrenched its way through her core as it penetrated her cervix. The creature clamped down harder onto her sex as she writhed uncomfortably in protest, its claws holding her legs in place. It waited until she settled down before it started regurgitating orange size lumps into her channel.

Halely screamed and howled, tossing her head back and clawing at the funky floor as the orange size eggs travel through her vagina and up into her womb. One after another the creature filled her. Her stomach bulged as her womb reluctantly expanded to accommodate each new egg. One. Two. Three. Four. Five… Six?

By the time, the creature withdraw its second mouth, Halely looked like she was four months pregnant. Round bumps were visible were just underneath the fabric of her shirt and skin. Halely uttered an pained groan and collapsed into an sweaty mess. Her breathing shallow and uneasy. Her poor abused channel sore from being invaded. Shakily, she lifted herself onto her elbows and dared to steal an glance at her stomach. Her eyes widened with disbelief and horror. She held her breath as the creature began to purr and gently rubbed its crown against her swollen belly. Dear Lord, what did it do to her?

Two days passed by or at least that's what it felt like to Halely as she laid on her side in what used to be _her _bedroom. The same resin that covered the room in every other part of her apartment, also covered the walls and furniture of her room. She groaned and rolled into an more comfortable position on the nest of torn sheets and blankets the creature had so graciously made for her. Her fingers traced the expanse of her belly. It had grown bigger since the creature first impregnated her. She could feel movement inside. Over the pass few hours the movement had grown more frequent. Lifting her shirt, she could see and feel the unborn creature wriggling around just underneath her skin.

An low tired rumbled from behind reminded Halely, she wasn't alone. The creature was curled up around her like an safety blanket, its tail resting protectively in front of her. For an monster , Halely dared to admit it wasn't really so bad. It brought her food. Kept her warm at night. It even shown affection toward her; bathing her and cuddling with her. Over all, the creature seemed intent on looking after her well being.

She groaned again as the babies insider her stirred again. They were moving quite a lot today. The creature lifted its head and purred loudly, nuzzling her pregnant stomach, cooing at its unborn young.

Halely carefully traced the veins on her stomach and gasped at the sudden feeling of cramping her lower regions. She whined and rolled onto her other side, rubbing her belly, trying to sooth the pain away. "Dammit!" she cursed feeling the creature's young suddenly moving around more violently. "These things are going nuts!"

An sharp pain traveled through her core as the cramps worsened. She cried out loudly, arching. "AUGH!"

The creature seeming to have sense an change, crawled off the nest, giving Halely room to stretched out. It growled softly and grabbed hold of her squirming legs and parted them to take an peak at her womanhood since it didn't allow her to wear anything underneath. It sniffed at her sex as blood seeped out. It was time.

Halely whimpered as the pain intensified. She like she was being torn in half. She felt her legs being parted by the creature. Instinctively, she started to push. She gasped and cried, trying to remember how to breath as the contractions became more frequent and more painful. It didn't take an rocket scientist to tell Halely she was going into labor. Panic and fear filled her mind. It hurt like hell. She felt like she was being split open from the inside out as the babies forced their way out of her womb and into her birth canal.

An snakelike creature wriggled its way out of her channel and screeched its first breath of life. Halely didn't have an chance to see because its siblings were their way. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Hours past before the rest found their way out and Halely collapsed into an sweat mess on the bed, her body sore from giving birth. She closed her eyes for an moment before feeling her night shirt being pushed up and over her breast and tiny hungry mouth attaching itself to her nipple, brought her out of her stupor. She seat up slightly to see the creature gingerly holding its wormlike young to her breast, nursing. She looked down at the larva and blanched at first.

_What in the world? _Halely thought cringing at the feeling of her nipple being suckled. Carefully she brought her hands up to replace the creatures to held the tiny newborn as the creature took an step back purring proudly.

"Is this what you looked like when you were born?" she pondered out loud, flinching at the soreness between her legs.

The creature purred in response and nudged the other five chirping hungry wormlike babies near her. She watched, hesitantly, as it picked up one of the wriggling bodies and placed an firm claw on her shoulder to push her back into an lying position. She complied without protest and watched as it brought the next one up to her other breast to feed. She squirmed a little, not sure how she felt about being an mother to an bunch of little eyeless serpents. Nursing was an funny sensation, but not something she minded.

She held her newborns, wondering why she wasn't freaking out like most normal women would if they found out they just given birth to a litter of monsters. Then again, Halely was just that kind of girl who happened to be into aliens and out of the normal realm kind of romance. Or maybe she was actually in shock and the panic wouldn't really start kicking in until later on.

Exhaustion set in as she finished nursing her hellish offspring. She relaxed as the creature's young snuggled up against her body for warmth, chirping quietly in content. Through sleep cloaked eyes, she thought she saw the creature beaming with pride as she easily adopted the role of mother to its young. She couldn't decide whether she should be worried about what was going to happen next or shrug it off. Whatever concerns lingered in her consciousness, slowly faded away as sleep took over and lulled her off into dreamland.

~ End ~


End file.
